As a communications service volume drastically increases, a requirement on a throughput rate of a communications system becomes increasingly higher. In a wireless communications system, massive multiple input multiple output (massive MIMO) and beamforming are important technical means for increasing a system throughput rate, and a premise for effective beamforming implementation is to calibrate an antenna array and a transceiver channel. Antenna calibration includes consistency calibration and reciprocity calibration. The consistency calibration makes amplitude-phase characteristics of all receive channels be the same and amplitude-phase characteristics of all transmit channels be the same, and the reciprocity calibration makes ratios of amplitude-phase characteristics of a same transceiver channel be the same. Currently, calibration is usually performed by using a hardware-to-network coupling method. However, as an antenna quantity increases and a hardware size decreases, a conventional hardware-to-network coupling calibration method causes an increasingly higher requirement on a hardware design difficulty and algorithm. Based on this, calibration using an antenna air interface coupling feature is becoming popular. A conventional implementation process is generally as follows: A transmit-side antenna successively and wirelessly broadcasts calibration signals, and receives a calibration signal sent by another antenna; a calibration coefficient is initialized; calibration coefficients of all antennas are successively and iteratively updated; whether an error between two consecutive rounds of calibration coefficients meets a preset threshold is determined; and if the error meets the preset threshold, a calibration matrix is generated, and calibration ends. However, in the foregoing conventional air interface coupling calibration method, consistency of an antenna array cannot be calibrated, and only reciprocity of the antenna array and a radio frequency channel can be calibrated. Performing only reciprocity calibration but neglecting consistency calibration greatly affects broadcast beamforming, and causes a specific loss to signal transmit power. Therefore, how to implement antenna consistency calibration by using the antenna air interface coupling feature is a key problem that urgently needs to be resolved currently.